


I don't know what I'm supposed to do [Haunted by the ghost of you]

by RecklessSmiles



Series: "Magic" is just another word for "Second Chances" [5]
Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Alternate Universe - Witchcraft, Billy Hargrove Is A Good Brother, Billy Hargrove Redemption, Billy Hargrove/Steve Harrington in Love, But he's still a flirty asshole, Harringrove, M/M, Stranger Things AU, Witch Steve Harrington, harringrove au, past lives???
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-16
Updated: 2020-01-16
Packaged: 2021-02-27 13:13:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,116
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22277665
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RecklessSmiles/pseuds/RecklessSmiles
Summary: "Billy, talk to me. Christ, it's really you? Been you this whole time? Fuck. I wish I could see you. Billy?""Yeah pretty boy." Billy swallowed "been me, you and me for the past three months. Hey hold out your hands fer me bright eyes."Steve sniffed away his need to cry, keeping it locked away, for now. Winnie didn't need to see that. Hands out in front of him like he was ready to start waving. Steve tensed up, not sure what to expect. But then he felt it."Feel that Stevie?" Billy hushed as he smoothed and intertwined his fingers with the brunette's. Palms against palms, fingers laced tightly together, even tighter as Steve started shaking."I-I feel you. Like really feel your hands Billy! This is insane. This place, there's something about this place that like allows me to, to-""Magic, sweetheart. It's called magic. And it's not this place, it's you Steve."
Relationships: Billy Hargrove & Steve Harrington, Billy Hargrove/Steve Harrington
Series: "Magic" is just another word for "Second Chances" [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1562740
Comments: 6
Kudos: 91





	I don't know what I'm supposed to do [Haunted by the ghost of you]

**Author's Note:**

> [Title is from Lord Huron - The Night We Met]
> 
> This is just shy of two chapters in one because I probably won't be updating this story for another few weeks. It's such a monster with so much plot and mythos coming up that it's going to take me a little longer to bang out the next few chapters. Nevertheless I hope you enjoy it!

Another week went by, Steve's parents came back for all of two days and with Steve's work schedule he barely even got to see them. Billy didn't understand how anyone could not want to spend time with Harrington. Especially his parents; but Billy also knew what it was like to have shitty parents. Knew what it felt like to get left behind, that void that sits in the pit of your stomach that just eats at you.Mocks you saying shit like _"you're not even good enough for your parent's love. How can anyone ever love you."_ Yeah, Billy knew all about that pain.  And he hated the Harrington's for it. For making bright eyes go through that bullshit that no one, especially Steve Harrington deserved to go through. 

Billy was glad when they left again if only for that fact that the reminder was gone. But Steve, Steve felt their disappearing presence hard. He put up a good front; Billy admired the brunette for his efforts. They had so much in common in reality. Except Billy is an asshole that took his emotions out with fists and easy chicks. And Stevie takes his feelings out two burning mouthfuls at a time.Takes it out hiding alone in his room with a spiked bat on hand 'cause drinking only makes his paranoia worse. Those nights are the nights Billy would literally kill if he could just hold the damn guy. Actually hold him, alive and warm and tenderly comfort the shit out of him. But those nights Billy just keeps his hands on Steve's back and hushes heavy breaths onto his neck. He doesn't know definitely if it works but Steve always seems a little better in the morning.

After almost three months of living with, or more appropriately haunting Steve Harrington, Billy fell into a routine. He spent most of his time wading around with the brunette but occasionally when Steve was at work Billy would wander around. He was able to track down his baby on one outing. It looked like Neil was trying to sell it off but Max was doing everything in her power to keep it from happening. Shit. Billy was supposed to teach her how to drive; she was only one lesson in before all the bullshit started happening. Still had to teach her how to change the oil and fix the muffler. How to get a cherry bomb ta sound just right. Drive her to prom and kill whatever guy was lucky enough to  _ think _ he had a chance with her. 

Billy spent a lot of time when he wasn't with Steve watching over Max. But It helped that the brat pack still got together with Harrington a lot. Well more along the lines of forcing Steve to pool them around.That way he could be with both of them at once. Sometimes he would even visit his old place. To watch and make sure Neil wasn't up to any of his old shit with Max in Billy's place. Fortunately, it seemed that Susan had more control over her own daughter's well being. That's good. Billy could worry a little less about that now. 

Today however was one of those days where Billy knew Steve had a long shift in front of him. So Billy decided to head out and float, yes float around Hawkins. No particular destination in mind but somehow he found himself back at the cemetery. His grave still barely grass covered had fresh flowers on it. Tiger lilies. They were his mom's favorite, which meant that they were also his favorite. Max, or perhaps Susan had left them for him. That was nice of them. Billy noticed some beer caps sprinkled over his stone, Tommy H's handy work most likely.

Then the blonde just strolled, quietly, peacefully around the graveyard. It started to make him wonder if there were others like him. Ghosts, here in Hawkins. Or anywhere for that matter. There's no way Billy could possibly be the only ghost. To be able to stick around and watch his former family, friends, almost lover live on. No, there has to be others out there. Billy just had no idea where or how to find them. Occasionally he would see a cat or deer that just seemed to stare at him which in turn made him feel...weird. But no signs of others. So with nothing else to do he strolled back to Steve. Who was hunched over the front desk of the video store; appearing to be bored out of his mind. No sign of Robin, maybe she left for the day? 

"Billy? You're back? Did ya enjoy your walk, or… whatever ghosts do?" 

"Yeah Stevie. I'm back." Steve and his well trained bloodhound nose. 

"Steve who are you talking to? Do we have customers?" Robin came strolling from the back of the store. 

"Guess she didn't leave then." Billy mused and leaned against the front counter. Legs crossed and arms spread wide against it propping himself up. 

"Oh. Uh. Nope, no customers. Did you find one?" Steve quickly changed the subject.

"Yeah. There's one out in the city a few hours drive from here the lady said." 

"Did you get the directions from her?" 

"No, Steve I just searched the yellow pages for the last thirty minutes, called 10 different people and finally find one and completely forgot to ask for directions." Robin crossed her arms and said dryly. 

Billy laughed, she was funny even though he has no idea what they're talking about. Found what? 

"Hey bright eyes we goin' on a road trip or somethin'?" Billy grinned despite himself. You know the one, with the tongue. 

Steve rested his head on his hand and looked in Billy's general direction. Billy could still feel that buzz. That buzz that had been getting stronger and stronger with every passing day. He could feel it the most when Steve would look at him, or through him? 

"That ouija board. Going to go buy a ouija board today from a real psychic." Steve so kindly filled Billy in. 

"Uh. Yeah Steve. I know. We literally just spend the last four hours discussing this. You're kind of freaking me out if I'm being honest here."

"When aren't you brutally honest Robs?" 

Robin rolled her eyes "Okay, if you're sure you don't want me to come with then I guess I can cover for you. Get a jump on the drive." 

"Robin! You're actually the best!" 

"Tell me something I don't know. Here, these are the directions." She handed Steve a folded paper with a smile. "Please don't do anything stupid okay. I'm not going to be there to get you outta it." 

"Sure thing mom! No promises though." Steve smiled bouncing around the counter "Come on Bi-" 

"What?" 

"Nothing! See ya later Robs. Thanks again!" 

"Smooth one pretty boy" Billy laughed following Steve out to his Bimmer "Okay. If I'm gonna be stuck in a car with ya for hours Harrington I call dibs on the music." 

Billy glided into the front seat sitting, waiting for Steve who was waiting for Billy. 

"Billy are you in yet?" 

The brunette sucked on his cheek. Probably feeling like an idiot. Billy turned the radio on in response. Getting a shocked Steve all wide eyed and then a smile. Then the smiled stayed. It stayed while Billy fiddled with the knob finding a good station. Then he settled on one. One that was playing Zeppelin, Mötley, Ozzy. Ya 'know real music and not pop shit that Steve seemed to like so much. 

"Oh. I like this one!" Steve piped up drumming his hands on the steering wheel. 

"'Course ya do bright eyes." Billy shook his head. It was a Jett song. 

" _I don't give a damn bout my reputation!_ " 

Steve sang along. Billy felt his non existing heart grow three times watching the adorable Stevie Harrington rebel against his parents through song. And then four hours felt like five minutes. Maybe ghosts had a different concept of time. Maybe Billy was just completely engrossed by the brunette but there he was; watching bright eyes lookin' so proud of himself for finding the place all on his own. Cause obviously he didn't hear Billy when he told him to take a left three miles ago. But he definitely heard the car door slam as Billy hopped out of it. Must have forgot that he was dead cause he decided to use the door this time. 

"Billy could you like, not, do that when we're in public." 

"Don't be a bitch Harrington." Billy stretched standing in front of the store. It was eclectic to say the least. 

"Well excuse me then!" Steve rounded his car and stepped up onto the sidewalk. Something about the place made him feel...something. 

"Oh you're most definitely excused pretty boy." Billy showed tongue against teeth. 

"You know what! Fuck you." Steve fumed but then Billy felt it again. That pulsing, vibrating energy that emanates off of Steve. It felt stronger than it did earlier. Billy felt it everywhere. Not just from Steve this time. 

"Steve? Can you actually hear me right now?" 

Billy asked but Steve was already walking into the shop. It was beautiful in a feral way. The smells of incense, of pine and cinnamon mixed with lavender and clover. Smoke curled around the ceiling lights. The floors are dark wood and the walls hung with furs and crystals. With different colored tapestries. They had shelves of books ranging from ancient druids to new age magic. Primal. The place felt primal like they had stepped back into an ancient pagan church. Steve slowly walked through the room, eyes wandering like a kid in a candy store. Touching statues of old Gods long forgotten. Shuffling crystal that just poured out energy like rain. He stood in front of a black mirror and Billy swore Steve was looking at him dead in the eyes before he gasped and pulled away. 

"Stevie you feel that?" 

"Yeah… Billy?" 

His voice went weak, Billy knows that voice. He can recognize it now. It's the voice Steve gets before he wants to cry. But, he has to be able to hear him. He clearly can hear him, right? Is that why he's saying Billy's name like a question, why he's two seconds from tears? 

"Bil-" 

"Welcome!" 

A woman's voice called. It was warm and sounded like how honey looks. And when she appeared in front of the boys they pretty much stopped breathing. Well Harrington did considering Billy didn't have to actually breath anymore; at least he didn't think he did. She had long, long blonde hair that stopped just at her hips. A long green dress that flowed just past her toes and she had tattoos. Tattoos of symbols that you look at and know they're old. As old as the earth. She was an older woman, radiated nature and motherly wisdom. 

"Your the boy Robin called about aren't you?" She asked, more knowingly then questioning.

"Y-Yeah. My names Steve." 

"Well it’s nice to meet you Steve. My name is Winnie. And who's your friend?" 

"Friend?" 

"Blue eyes, tan, curly hair. He's standing right behind you sweetie."

"B-Billy!" Steve whipped his head back to look but he still couldn't see him. 

"Wait, you can really see him?" His eyes met the women's again.

"Well he's standing right there ain't he? He's pretty hard to miss."

Billy grinned at her in response. He may be dead but he's still got it…W ait. Shit, she, she can see him? 

"Shit. You-you can see me. Like actually see me?" She nodded to him. "You can hear me too?" 

"Yes. I can. You both act so surprised. Sweetie can't you see and hear him too? I saw you both talking to each other outside." She tilted her head a bit, hand on her hip. Concerned? 

"No. I, yeah-no. I thought he was there. I mean sometimes I feel like I can hear him. Feel him. Sometimes I actually hear him but I'm never sure if it's just me. Like I'm just crazy. But here, this place, this is the only place so far I can actually hear him. Not like whispers, but I can actually hear his voice.” 

"So you  _ can _ hear me right now Harrington?" 

"Yeah, Billy. I can." Steve can’t help but smile, light and airy.

"Shit." Billy bit his lip. What if this is the only time Billy will ever be able to actually talk to Steve. He has to tell him everything right? 

"Stevie. I-" 

"Okay. That's okay. You boys will have plenty of time to talk about everything later. I just assumed you were further along then you are. When I felt you, both of you walk into the shop, I just assumed. I'm sorry for that. But it's alright. You were brought to this shop for a reason and now I think I know what that reason is." She smiled like summer felt and gestured the two to follow her. She led them to the back of her store. Passed a curtain of beads and more incense that smells like...home. 

"Winnie when ya said you thought we would be further along-" 

"Farther along what?" Steve finished for Billy.

"Your paths." 

"Paths? What path?" 

"Here," she handed Steve a book after they entered into a small parlor. A dark leather bound book with gold clasps. Gold clasps and black stones encrusted into it. It looked old and heavy and too important for a couple of teens to be looking through it. But then again they weren't a pair of average teenagers and have already been through hell and back. And that humming. That humming became almost too much for Billy's ears as the brunette held the book.

"What is this?" 

"It's a grimoire Steve. A book of spells and history. Your history." 

"I'm so confused." Steve whined out examining the book and then Winnie. 

"What do you mean my history? And spells? I. Why do I need this? I just wanted a damn ouija board."

"Harrington! Would you shut up and just listen to her, please." 

"Okay. Okay. Sorry." 

There Winnie stood in all her womanly patience and self taught grace. Just smiling and waiting for the brunette to come around on his own.

"This path is only for those that wish to follow it." She advised wisely. "But I can feel it in you Steve, you're like me. You have roots that run deep. Come, both of you, sit and I can explain more." 

Billy didn't know for sure but he felt like something was going to change. That humming, drumming, vibration that he thought belonged only to Steve; Winnie has it too. So Billy slipped passed Steve, brushing against him a bit and delved deeper into the parlor room. 

"Come on in sweetie, everything's going to be alright. Would you like something to drink Steve? Mint tea?"  The women offered, Steve nodded. 

"I'll put some on. Go in, your friend is already there." 

"Oh." 

Steve walked hesitantly, putting the large book down onto a small round table. His head was spinning, the whole scenario just got too intense and he felt like his red flags should be up. But they’re not. This place, it felt so comfortable, physically and emotionally; for the first time in he didn’t know how long, Steve felt his muscles relax. He took a moment to feel it, this wave of exciting calmness. His eyes darted around the room, this room compared to the storefront was different. Private. Some decorations, flowers, a side table with candles and a bowl filled with something. A white bird sat perched on a swing opposite of where Steve stood. It watched them. Billy must be somewhere near those candles 'cause the bird keeps eyeing over there. Steve didn’t know how he knew the bird could see Billy. 

"Hey, uh, Billy?" Steve whispered, gently, like he was in a library. 

"Right here pretty boy." Billy stood over a bowl surrounded by candles. It was filled with things that looked like cookies and red clovers. It smelt like honey, peaches and cream. And Billy, Billy for the first time in three months, since he died; felt hungry. Not 'Steve hunger' but real belly aching, nauseating hunger. 

"Billy, talk to me. Christ, it's really you? Been you this whole time? Fuck. I wish I could see you. Billy?" 

Billy unable to resist, took a handful of the clovers and cookies. He didn't know why he needed to eat flowers so badly but hell, he didn't know anything about being a ghost either. So he chewed and chewed and it's sweet, so goddamn sweet; Billy wanted more. But Steve. Steve was right there. 

"Yeah pretty boy." Billy swallowed "been me, you and me for the past three months. Hey hold out your hands fer me bright eyes." 

Steve sniffed away his need to cry, keeping it locked away, for now. Winnie didn't need to see that. Hands out in front of him like he was ready to start waving. Steve tensed up, not sure what to expect. But then he felt it. 

"Feel that Stevie?" Billy hushed as he smoothed and intertwined his fingers with the brunette's. Palm against palm, fingers laced tightly together, even tighter as Steve started shaking.

"I-I feel you. Like really feel your hands Billy! This is insane. This place, there's something about this place that like allows me to, to-" 

"Magic, sweetheart. It's called magic. And it's not this place, it's you Steve." Winnie returned with two cups of tea and a saucer of...milk?

"What? Magic?” Steve brows furrowed “like...like magic-magic? No, no way." 

"Bright eyes think for a sec. Don't you feel it? Inside you, from the moment you walked inta this place, how did you feel?" 

"I…" Steve thought. "I guess like, good. I felt like I, like I belong here. Kinda. I don't know." 

"Come sit with me." Winnie beckoned as she placed the drinks on the small table. Steve listened and went but refused to let go of Billy's hand; so Billy followed. Because Billy will always follow Steve. 

“Oh Winnie, so what kinda birds are those? They’re beautiful.” Billy asked as he leaned over the back of Steve’s chair, his hand still locked onto the brunette’s over his shoulder. 

“Billy you mean bird-ah.” Steve emphasized the singular ‘d’.

“No Bambi, I mean birds. You don’t see that huge one on the floor there?” 

“What? Where?” Steve leaned trying to see it. 

“He’s right Steve, there are two. And thank you Billy, they love when their feathers get complimented.” Winnie chuckled a bit as she walked to the white bird on it’s perch. 

“This is Sonya. She’s a white scarlet Macaw. She’s my current familiar.” 

“Familiar?” Steve questioned and Winnie just gave him a warm smile and continued. 

“And this big guy, the one you see Billy, is Brenten. He’s a white neck raven. He passed away last year.” 

“For real! It, he, he’s dead?” Steve stuttered out. 

“Just like me pretty boy.” Billy teased which made Steve’s face turn sour. 

“Yeah. Don’t need to remind me Hargrove. So that’s why Billy can see it and I can’t? Cause they’re both dead?” 

Winnie starred with an amused look on her face at both of the boys. She opened her mouth to speak but gave herself another moment to decide what to say next. 

“Billy, sweetie, you’re not dead. Neither is Brenten here. You both were just set free to the other side, able to walk past the veil. Steve, you have the ability to see to the other side as well. Just as I do. It’ll take time though, patience.” 

Steve wanted to glare at the simplicity of it, Billy  _ was _ dead! Cause he _was_ here, alive and warm and Steve could hear him, could touch him if he had the chance too and now he… he can still touch him, but, but he can’t see him. But she can. And that made Steve envious, he needs to see Billy too. 

“Y-yeah. Yeah, i’ll do anything if I can see Billy again. Don’t care how long.” 

“You really are a romantic huh, Stevie.” 

“Shut it Hargrove.” 

The older women laughed at the boys, they’re so young still; they have no idea who or what they are. Well, every cycle is different, but the outcome is always the same. She hummed to herself as she thought. 

“Winnie?” Steve said her name like a question. She perked her eyes back up from her thoughts; smiled and took her seat once again across from the boys. 

“Yes?” She handed Steve his tea. Billy looked at it from behind him, it smelt nice but he kind of wanted more of those cookies right about now. 

“Oh Billy, dear, the cream is for you. Help yourself.” Billy’s brows jumped for a moment at the mention of his name. Cream huh? He smirked at himself. Cream sounded pretty good to the hungry teen, Steve’s or this kind.

“Billy I don’t know what you’re thinking right now but stop it.” Steve huffed out sipping his tea. 

“Ain’t doin’ anything” the blonde defended with a scowl before picking up the bowl of cream. Worth a shot he thought. It was warm, and sweet, a little salty. Yeah. He liked it.

“Steve, you want to ask me something don’t you?” The women smiled, putting her cup down. 

“I have _ so  _ much to ask you.” 

“Well, let’s start with one at a time, dear.” 

“Are you like, like a witch?” 

The conversation broke when both starred back in the blonde’s general direction. He was laughing, Billy was full on belly laughing and Steve was _ ‘this close’ _ to punching him even if he couldn’t see him. 

“Shit! Sorry. God Stevie!” Billy spoke around his words “just, that’s the first thing you ask?” He continued wiping tears from his eyes.“‘Course she’s a witch, weren’t you listening the last thirty minutes pretty boy?” 

“Oh my god, sorry i’m an idiot then! How am I suppose to know! This is all so new okay!” 

“It’s alright Bambi, you’re  _ my _ idiot.” Billy still giggling under his breath, walked back up to Steve’s chair and planted a kiss on that soft hair of his.

“Billy! Seriously!” Steve fumed embarrassed and swatted up at the blonde. 

“What? Winnie don’t mind, do ya Win?” Billy charmed, Winnie smiled with kind, amused eyes. She put her hands up slightly and shook her head. 

“I’ve seen just about everything boys, doesn’t bother me in the slightest! Really, you’re both adorable I could just eat you up.” 

“That’s what I tell Stevie here all the time!” 

“Je-sus! Billy stop!” 

Winnie laughed as Steve sunk his head low into his hands. 

“I hate both of you.” The brunette said dryly. 

“Awe, my poor little witch is embarrassed.” Billy teased more rubbing Steve’s shoulders.

“Billy, you’re fuckin’ grounded when we get home. Shit, wait, witch?” Steve’s head jerked up and he locked eyes with Winnie; who was just sipping her tea, nice as can be. She put her cup down again, smiled and nodded. 

“You’re a witch Steve. With an old bloodline at that.” She put it so sweetly, so easy like it wasn’t pulling the rug right from under Steve’s feet. 

“No.” Is all the brunette could respond with. 

“Accept it Harrington, you got magic in your hands. Always knew you were special.” The blonde leaned down to Steve’s ear,

“wanna try them out on me?” Billy ran his tongue along his teeth, Steve couldn’t see it but he knew he was smiling ear to ear.

“Oh my God! BILLY ENOUGH!” Steve jumped out of his seat, his face beat red. He didn’t notice it but right then when he stood up, Winnie’s eyes looked to the candles. They’d gone out. 

Then Sonya started to squawk. The boys both stopped their harassment on each other to look over to the bird, she was bouncing her head up and down. Billy found it funny. 

“Sorry, sorry Sonya.” Steve was apologizing to the bird, that’s what his life has come down to. But it seemed to calm said bird down, so there was that at least.

“Alright, alright. I think Sonya has a point.” Winnie began to speak,

“you boys will have the rest of your lives to bicker about, but Steve, you and I have so much more to discuss and you still have a long drive back home. So please, let us all sit back down and concentrate.” It’s wasn’t a suggestion, the boys both knew that. 


End file.
